69 Smutty Nights with the Snapes
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: 69 different fics about the smutty encounters of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Lots of lemons, limes, and U nresolved S exual T ension . Based on the prompts from the LJ community, smut 69. Prompt for each story listed in the A/N sections.
1. Ask, and You Shall Receive

**Title:** Ask, and You Shall Receive**  
Rating:** R**  
Prompt:** #9, Massage**  
Word Count:** 394**  
Summary: **Some aches cannot be fixed with a massage.**  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things Potter; I'm only kidnapping them for a bit of fun.

* * *

Severus worked his hands slowly up Hermione's legs, eliciting a soft moan from her parted lips as his fingers brushed against the insides of her thighs. Smirking, he tipped a few drops of the warming oil onto the swell of her bum. She inhaled sharply as the cool liquid touched her skin, the sound melding into a pleasurable hum as Severus's hands were on her again. He felt it warming beneath his touch, and Hermione's hips took up a slow grinding motion against the massage table as he rubbed the oil into her flesh.

More than once, his wife's squirming caused his fingers to slip between her cheeks, brushing teasingly against the puckered ring of flesh there. Each time, she would tremble and wiggle her bum slightly in silent invitation, and each time, he would deny her and return to his massaging.

"Severus, please," she murmured, drawing his attention from the creamy skin beneath his hands. Hermione's cheek was pressed to the table as she looked at him, her face slightly flushed. Her lips were parted, and as he watched, she pulled the lower between her teeth for a moment, wetting it with her tongue. Severus swallowed thickly as he forced his eyes away from the mouth begging to be ravaged and met her gaze. She squirmed beneath him, lifting her hips from the table, her half-closed eyes begging for him to touch her more.

"Please," she whispered again, and Severus broke. Firmly gripping her hips in his hands, he pulled her up into a partial kneeling position, delighting in Hermione's shaky inhale as he leaned his face towards her eager quim. His tongue darted out to trace the lips of her labia before delving between them, tasting the sweetness of her desire. She writhed beneath his skilled ministrations, her breath coming in unsteady gasps as Severus pushed her steadily towards the edge.

But a moment later, he withdrew, firmly pushing her back flat to the table with a smirk on his lips. Lifting her head and looking at him over her shoulder, Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion and disappointment, and Severus only swatted her bum sharply as he tipped a few drops of oil onto the flesh of her lower back.

"You wanted a massage, love, and that is what you shall have," he explained, his black eyes glinting devilishly.


	2. That Thing You Do

**Title:** That Thing You Do**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Prompt:** #1, Moan**  
Word Count:** 337**  
Summary: **Oh, how he loves that thing she does...**  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things Potter; I'm only kidnapping them for a bit of fun.

* * *

Severus leaned back against the wall, bracing himself against the cool, stone surface. He did his best to keep his breathing steady, although the effort was futile as the soft hands of his wife pulled open the fastenings of his trousers. Gazing down at her, he was greeted with the beautiful sight of the witch on her knees, her breasts left exposed by the low neckline of her gown. "Hermione," he murmured, threading the long fingers of one hand through her curls.

She raised her eyes in response to her name and gave him a wicked smile as she freed his cock from the restraining fabric of his briefs. Her fingers wrapped firmly around it at the base, squeezing him and watching as his eyes slid closed. "Severus," she whispered back, leaning closer to him until her breath washed over the sensitive flesh in her hand.

When she did nothing more than stroke his shaft with a feather-light touch for a moment, Severus opened his eyes to look down at her again. There was a glimmer of mirth in the dark brown orbs that looked back at him, and he let out a low growl as he rolled his hips upwards slightly, thrusting into her hand. "Do something..."

The corner of Hermione's lips twitched at the 'order', and she couldn't resist teasing him a moment. "Something like what?" she replied, bringing her lips closer to him until they were a scant few millimeters away from him. "Like this, perhaps?" Instantly, her lips wrapped around the head of his rigid cock, engulfing him in the wet heat of her mouth. Severus leaned his head back against the wall, letting out a quiet groan as the younger woman took him fully between her lips. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as she sucked him, and savoring the pleasant vibrations that traveled along his cock as she moaned around the hard flesh.

Oh, Merlin, how he loves it when she does that...


	3. The Captive

**Title:** The Captive**  
****Prompt:** #52, Role Play**  
Word Count:** 884**  
Summary: **Severus has the key to Hermione's freedom, but at what price will he give it to her?**  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things Potter; I'm only kidnapping them for a bit of fun.

* * *

"It seems even a know-it-all such as yourself is capable of lacking something as base as common sense, Miss Granger," Severus Snape drawled, stepping out of the shadows. "How _did_ you manage to get yourself captured?" A thin stream of light from the sun outside had fought it's way through the brush beside the house, and was now shining through the filthy window, into a tiny, basement cell. Hermione looked up from her spot in the corner, the light catching in her tangled curls, to address her visitor.

"If you've only come to mock me, why have you not brought any of your _friends_?" she quipped, lifting her chin, defiantly ignoring his question. The corner of the dark man's lips twitched into a sneer as he stepped closer to the door of bars between them. His black robes billowed slightly despite the lack of a breeze, and she briefly wondered if they'd been charmed to do that.

"My '_friends_', as you call them, would not approve of what I came here for."

"And what is that?" Hermione's voice softened slightly, allowing an edge of hope to creep into the question as she watched her former professor carefully. From the pocket of his robes, Snape removed a rather old-fashioned looking key. Glancing from it to his face, Hermione arched one brow in silent question.

"A portkey," Snape said simply, allowing the object to dangle on it's ring from the tip of one long finger. When Hermione moved to reach out towards it, however, he pulled it away. "However, you shall have to..._earn it_," he sneered. Hermione's eyes widened, and she swallowed nervously. The lecherous glint in the older man's gaze as he looked her over sent a shiver along her spine.

"H-how?" she stammered. Snape arched one thin eyebrow, and Hermione's tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. It was answer enough to confirm her assumption. "You swear it will take me to safety?" she whispered, glancing back at the portkey still dangling from his finger.

"Of course." Snape's satisfied expression bared his crooked teeth to her as he stepped closer, pressing himself against the bars of her cell. "Assuming, of course, that I give it to you," he added, giving her a pointed look. Taking a shaky breath to steady her nerves, Hermione cautiously crawled towards him. As she did, one of Snape's hands worked to loosen his trousers, freeing himself of the restricting, black fabric.

Hermione gasped softly as she saw his already hardened length, glancing hesitantly up at his face to be met with a smug smirk. Blushing, she brought herself as close to the metal barrier between them as she could, refusing to meet Snape's eyes again.

"Get on with it, Miss Granger," he hissed when she did not immediately lean towards his waiting cock. Biting back a sharp retort, Hermione brought her lips towards the heated flesh where it protruded between two of the thick bars. Her tongue circled the head somewhat hesitantly, brushing against the collection of nerves on the underside and eliciting a sharp inhale from the man above her.

"If you want to get out of here," Snape snarled, reaching one thin arm between bars to tangle in Hermione's hair and pull her mouth fully onto his shaft, "you'll suck me properly."

Responding to Snape's threatening hold on her, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she hollowed her cheeks to suck him. The wizard's eyes closed with a nearly inaudible groan, his fingers loosening their hold only slightly when she cooperated. After a moment, he began to thrust his hips forward, allowing his cock to slide between her lips to press against the back of her throat. To his delight, she never gagged, and Snape took a shuddering breath in an effort not to moan as she accepted him so easily.

It only took him a few minutes to finish, fucking the younger witch's mouth as her tongue obediently licked at his cock. When he finally did, Snape wrapped one hand around the bars of her cell until his already pale knuckles whitened entirely. The growl that left him sent a shiver along Hermione's spine as she swallowed readily, her tongue darting out to brush against her lips when he pulled away.

"Here," he said, attempting to put a sneer on his face again as he tossed the portkey into Hermione's cell. "It will activate in a few minutes, so I would recommend being ready for it." Stuffing himself back into his trousers, Snape left in a swirl of his black robes. Smiling to herself, Hermione picked up the ancient key and waited. Without any kind of watch or clock to judge by, she couldn't be certain, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes before she was whisked away from the dreary cell.

Severus was waiting for her when she arrived, with a warm blanket and a gentle kiss placed in her hair. "Was it what you wanted it to be, love?" he asked as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. Leaning back against his chest, Hermione nodded, her smile still pulling up the corners of her mouth.

"It certainly was, Severus. Thank you."


	4. Playing With Food

**Title:** Playing With Food**  
Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** #49, Heart  
**Word Count:** 460  
**Summary: **Severus makes Hermione into his newest favorite dessert.  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things Potter; I'm only kidnapping them for a bit of fun.

* * *

"Severus, that's _cold!_" Hermione tried not to squirm beneath the chocolate syrup being drizzled over the bare flesh of her stomach, a cool comparison to the heated temperature of her flesh after all of Severus's teasing. Not that squirming could do her much good with her wrists and ankles bound as they were to the corner posts of the bed. Above her, the dark-haired wizard only smirked in response, continuing to focus on the designs he was creating with the liquid chocolate.

When the syrup dipped into her navel, she gasped, receiving a sharp smack against one of her breasts from Severus. "Hold still, witch," he reprimanded, although neither his tone nor his expression were disapproving. His dark eyes focused on the equally dark chocolate and the contrast it made against Hermione's sun-kissed skin.

Gently biting her lower lip, she did her best to remain still as her husband tipped the bottle over her stomach again. What had started as a playful suggestion over a glass of wine after dinner had resulted in Severus half dragging her to their bedroom less than ten minutes later. Now, Hermione had been bound to their bed for nearly half an hour. When Severus finally set the bottle aside on their nightstand, Hermione lifted her head from the pillow beneath to look at what he'd been so focused on.

Covering her bare flesh was a series of small hearts in the chocolate, and Hermione glanced back up at Severus's face and raised one eyebrow. "Interesting choice," she said, watching as he took a sip from the glass of wine he had brought up from the kitchen along with the chocolate.

"It seemed appropriate," Severus replied, replacing the glass to the bedside stand before dipping his head towards Hermione's stomach. His tongue darted out to trace one of the hearts near her breasts, brushing against the mound of flesh and eliciting a quiet inhale of breath from his wife. A moment later, he shifted over her and pressed a hungry kiss against her mouth. When her lips parted beneath his, he deepened it, devouring her mouth and savoring the moan that Hermione let out in response.

She could taste the chocolate from the heart he had licked from her skin on his tongue, mixed with the undertone of cherry from the wine. There was no helping the whimper of disappointment when Severus pulled away again, which only made him smirk knowingly down at her. "Patience, love," he murmured, shifting his position between her legs to lay between them, "the clean-up is the best part." His lips and tongue brushed against Hermione's chocolate-covered flesh again, and she bit her lip a second time to keep from moaning at the contact.


	5. Beneath the Christmas Tree

**Title:** Beneath the Christmas Tree  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** #34, Foreplay; Christmas tree  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things Potter; I'm only kidnapping them for a bit of fun.  


* * *

The soft glow of the Christmas tree lights glinted off her skin, catching on each glistening bead of sweat that gathered between her breasts and along the soft curve of her stomach. Hidden tones of gold came out in her auburn hair, fanning out around her head as she arched upwards into his hands.

A low-hanging bell ornament tinkled quietly as one of her breasts brushed against it, setting it swaying on its branch.

Severus stilled his tongue inside her, ignoring her whimpered protest as he lifted his face to meet her eyes with a knowing smirk. "You moved, love."


	6. Chocolate Cherries

**Title:** Chocolate Cherries  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** #37, Cherries; grangersnape100 - chocolate-covered cherries  
**Word Count:** 100x7  
**Warnings:** Food smut and very light bondage  
**Summary:** Severus and Hermione partake in a bit of food smut.  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all things Potter; I'm only kidnapping them for a bit of fun.

* * *

"What are you planning, love?" Hermione asked softly. Turning her head slightly, she strained to hear any signs of Severus moving. His boots made no sound as he moved across the floor, but, finally, the sound of the freezer opening gave him away. Twisting in the silk ties that bound her to the sofa, Hermione managed to angle her head back to look at him- or at least attempt to- through the blindfold covering her eyes. "Severus?"

"Show some patience, Granger," Severus reprimanded from their kitchen, the low pitch of his voice still carrying easily through the otherwise silent room.

"I haven't been 'Granger' for several years, _Severus_," Hermione huffed indignantly. Severus's answering chuckle was much nearer to her than she'd expected, and she jumped in surprise when his mouth pressed lightly over hers, before relaxing and leaning up into the kiss. A quiet whimper of disappointment slipped from her lips when he withdrew from her, moving about silently again.

"You're a wicked tease, you know?"

The sofa cushions shifted slightly as Severus settled himself above her, straddling her waist. "I was under the impression that was one of my more favorable traits in your eyes, Hermione. Was I mistaken?"

Hermione's tongue darted out to wet her lips as Severus pressed his pelvis down against hers to emphasize his point. He watched the fabric of her blindfold twitch as her lashes fluttered and she attempted to encourage him to repeat the action by rolling her own hips upward against him.

Chuckling again, Severus reached into the bowl he'd set aside on the coffee table beside the sofa and plucked a chocolate-covered cherry out by its stem.

"Open your mouth, Hermione."

Obediently, she complied, parting her lips and humming in approval as Severus placed the frozen chocolate treat on her tongue.

Her teeth close around the base of the stem and Severus pulled lightly, breaking it free from the cherry and dropping it back into the bowl. He listened to the sound of the frozen chocolate breaking beneath Hermione's teeth as she chewed through the coating, mingling with the low moan that rumbled in her throat as she bit into the maraschino cherry beneath.

Plucking another cherry from the mix, Severus shifted himself back slightly until he was settled astride Hermione's thighs.

"How is it, love?" he mused, twirling the cherry by its stem as he awaited an answer from her.

"Delicious," Hermione answered, licking a smudge of chocolate from her lips. "More?"

Severus tsk-ed. "You really must learn to share. I didn't bring them _all_ for you." Lowering the cherry in his hand to touch it against Hermione's bared stomach, Severus traced her navel slowly, ignoring the hiss of a breath she took at the cold sensation.

The warmth of Hermione's skin slowly began to melt the chocolate coating, leaving behind a whispy trail of chocolate as Severus trailed the treat upward. He circled one nipple and then the other, watching as, slowly, the entire coating melted onto her body.

"Hold this, but do not bite," Severus ordered, twisting the cherry off its stem and placing it gently between Hermione's teeth.

When he was satisfied that she would obey him, Severus dipped his head and began to follow the line of melted chocolate over her body with his tongue. Hermione whimpered and shuddered slightly when his mouth closed over one nipple, and his eyes flicked to the cherry held between her teeth to see if she would bite into it.

Once all traces of the chocolate had been licked clean from her flesh, Severus slipped his hand into Hermione's hair.

Pressing his mouth roughly over Hermione's, Severus crushed the cherry awkwardly between their teeth and lips. Hermione hummed in approval, pulling it properly into her mouth at last and swallowing.

Her lips parted again after a moment, and her tongue darted across Severus's lower lip before slipping into his mouth. The taste of cherry clung to her tongue, mingling with that of chocolate on his own.

Breaking away at length, Severus considered Hermione silently for a moment before reaching for another cherry from the bowl. "Are you ready for another?" he asked smoothly, as his hand gravitated between Hermione's legs.


End file.
